Kenneth Burgomaster
Kenneth Burgomaster (born 1969) is an American music composer and keyboardist. Biography He was raised in a musical family (his parents are both professional musicians) in Indianapolis, IN. A jazz & classical pianist from an early age, he won the Knox County Symphony concerto competition while studying piano and composition at Kenyon College in Ohio and performed Listz's Totentanz with orchestra. After graduating he spent a year in New York City scoring commercials & playing piano at the famous Empire Diner before heading to LA and attending graduate school at USC. Soon he was scoring the hit show Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and providing orchestral mock-ups & synthesizer programming for Christopher Young, Danny Elfman, Stewart Copeland, Trevor Rabin, John Debney, Anne Dudley and others for movies including Entrapment, The Hurricane, Hulk and Wonder Boys. His composing credits include three Garfield films and Hero Wanted for Sony Pictures, and over 500 episodes of television for such hit shows as Disney’s Hannah Montana, A.N.T. Farm, and multiple TV movies including the Emmy-winning Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. As a keyboardist Burgomaster has worked with Herbie Hancock, Bennie Maupin, Carly Simon, Eddie Kramer, Kris Allen and Poe, and has performed on The Tonight Show, Conan O’Brien, and at the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame. His band Back of the Hand All Stars had a 12-year stint at The Brig in Venice, CA from 2002-2014 and welcomed many great guest musicians including Robbie Krieger (The Doors), Poe, Jimmy Haslip (The Yellowjackets), Angus Thomas (Miles Davis), Harvey Mason (Herbie Hancock) and Jimmy Earl (Chick Corea, Jimmy Kimmel). Filmography Film *''Suspicious Agenda'' (1995) - Second Music Engineer *''Someone to Die For'' (1995) - Second Music Engineer *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) - Additional Music *''Playing by Heart'' (1998) - Synthesizer Programming (Uncredited) *''Entrapment'' (1999) - Synthesizer Programming *''The Big Kahuna'' (1999) - Score Mock-Ups (Uncredited) *''In Too Deep'' (1999) - Synthesizer Programming *''The Hurricane'' (1999) - Score Coordinator / Synthesizer Programming *''Wonder Boys'' (2000) - Synthesizer Programming *''Monkeybone'' (2001) - Score Mock-Ups *''Scenes of the Crime'' (2001) - Score Mock-Ups *''On the Line'' (2001) - Score Mock-Ups *''Moving August'' (2003) *''Bless the Child'' (2003) - Synthesizer Programming *''Hollywood Homicide'' (2003) - Additional Synthesizer Programming (Uncredited) *''Hulk'' (2003) - Additional Music *''Red Serpent'' (2003) (with John Valentino) *''The Pacifier'' (2005) - Additional Programmer *''Coach Carter'' (2005) - Additional Music *''End Game'' (2006) *''Hero Wanted'' (2008) *''The Boxcar Children'' (2014) *''Time Toys'' (2016) *''Better Off Single'' (2016) *''Lea to the Rescue '' (2016) *''The Boxcar Children: Surprise Island'' (2018) TV Series *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1995-1996) - Assistant Producer *''V.R. Troopers'' (19955-1996) - Additional Music *''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) - Music Producer *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996-1997) - Music Producer *''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1997) - Music Producer *''Men in White'' (1998) *''Power Rangers in Space'' (1998) - Music Producer *''Defending Our Kids: The Julie Posey Story'' (2003) (Additional Music) *''Sex and the City'' (2003-2004) (2 episodes) (uncredited) *''Halloweentown High'' (2004) (TV Movie) *''Phil of the Future'' (2005-2006) *''Jonas'' (2009-2010) *''Hannah Montana[[]]'' (2006-2011) *''Marvin Marvin'' (2012-2013) *''How to Build a Better Boy'' (2014 (TV Movie) *''Dog with a Blog'' (2014-2016) *''Stuck in the Middle'' (2016-2018) Video Games *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' (2002) *''Tales of Berseria'' (2016) - Additional Music Arrangements External links * * Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:American music arrangers Category:21st-century American musicians Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:1969 births Category:Christopher Young Category:Danny Elfman Category:John Debney Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Mark Mancina Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Shirley Walker Category:John Barry (composer) Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Kristopher Carter Category:Michael Kamen Category:Lolita Ritmanis Category:Michael McCuistion